neoxfandomcom-20200213-history
Vana Raeb Masquerade
The First Annual Vana Raeb Charity Masquerade Gala! Set in the luxurious Imperial Rusk Tower and Hotel, previously known as Trump International Tower and Hotel, near the heart of Neo-X. This impressive building has the traditional architectural design of much of cities buildings with modern flares keeping it with the times. Metal and glass curl and twist together to form eccentric pieces of artwork at the front doors while minimalistic statues of men and women, obviously displaying strange, unique powers such as flight, super strength, super speed and energy manipulation line the front foyer, done with an artistic interpretation of each generic physical enhancement. Beyond that are portraits of former leaders of the state and revolution such as Xavier, Scott Summers, Wanda Maximoff, Jean-Paul Maximoff and of course, Magnus Maximoff. Past for foyer are several uniformed armed guards and of course a series of ushers ready to accept ticket sand invites to the event. Tickets for this event were priced in the thousands with each one promised to benefit the needy and the “displaced civilians” of Neo-X recently effected by various military and terrorist based operations. The host of this event is a reclusive Industrialist known as Dell Rusk, who purchased the tower from the State a few months ago after it was seized from the previous human owners. The Gala itself is in a large ball room where a live Chamber Orchestra is playing various different classical pieces and of course, several traditional dances. Meanwhile four open bars are serving drinks while food and appetizers are available to anyone inside. Tables line the walls while a special VIP stage and room offer the more important guests a more elevated position in the party as well as access to more entertainment options, quieter areas and an audience with Dell Rusk himself. Only well known Imperials and Political heads would be allowed into the VIP area. OOC Note: If your character is attempting to infiltrate the VIP area without having a reason for being there as stated above, you will need to run that scene with Johann Schmidt as there are several seen and unseen security implementations. DRESS CODE – This is a formal affair, those who are not dressed appropriately will be turned away at the door. Imperial authority forces will be on call for those who do not willingly leave. - The Invite – Dearest Friends, I, Dell Rusk, invite you to the first annual Vana Raeb Charity Masquerade Gala held at my humble estate, the Rusk Tower and Hotel. Before I continue, however, I would like to tell you the story of Vana Raeb and why her name sake strikes my most prestigious event. Vana Raeb was a citizen who found herself in an abusive relationship with a man who locked her away within his home. She dwelt there for far too many years as a symbol of his pride and vanity while she watched this man destroy all that he had built up. In the end her husband, in his despair and anger, killed himself and left her to die. Having been locked away and broken down for so long, Vana was unable to cope, unable to find a way out of her situation and she took her own life. When I discovered this story I was so moved I vowed that no citizen would ever have to endure such a life, that no man, woman or child would ever find themselves a prisoner within their own home helpless to change the world around them. To that end I have put together this charity which will assist the needy, fund abuse assistance programs and help rebuild our great society. Please join me and your fellow Citizens at my gala where we shall ensure that our society can progress forward and that stories like Vana Raeb’s will never be repeated again! Sincerely, Dell Rusk